


Lie Next to Her, and Give Her Your Heart

by techburst



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techburst/pseuds/techburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York visits a sedated Carolina in the infirmary. (Genderswap AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Next to Her, and Give Her Your Heart

“Hey ..”

It's all she says when she first steps in – much later than she'd wanted, but given how long it had taken her to even get off the floor from the outburst in the observation room, she's almost surprised that she can stand at all. Delta is the quietest he's been in a very long time in the back of her mind, and she's glad for it; while she doesn't understand the driving force behind what had happened to her and the other Freelancers, considering how it had affected them all? She isn't sure she wants to know. 

It doesn't surprise her that Roxie has been sedated. Those screams .. Jay can't exactly quell the shiver that creeps up the very middle of her spine when she remembers it, because even through the haze of feeling like her mind was being ripped to shreds from the inside out, it's all she'd heard. The coldness of it, the sheer pain and _terror_ laced in the other woman's voice as she'd fallen to the floor, begging for someone to _make the voices stop_. 

There's a part of her shaking with anger at the fact that the Director had allowed this to happen. That he'd let her make this decision without thinking it through, first – and it has her hands curling into fists as she steps further into the infirmary, closer to the bed that makes the redhead's small body look even smaller, just for how drained she looks. 

She doesn't blame her. Even though she knows Roxie would insist that everything is her fault, she'll never see it that way. She can't claim to fully understand the rivalry, the hatred between her and Texas, but she supposes it's really none of her business; she's always done what she does for a reason, and if she'd thought that two AI would be enough to finally best the other woman, to get her back on top of the board, well .. 

She can't fault her for that. Even if it kills her to see her like this. 

Jay pauses next to the other woman's bed, reaching to thread her fingers with Roxie's. She doesn't respond, and she hadn't really expected her to, but it doesn't keep her from reaching up with her free hand to push a few errant strands of hair from her forehead. “How're you feeling?” she asks quietly, again, knowing full-well that she isn't going to get an answer, but the fact remains that talking out loud had always makes her feel better when her mind is too scattered to really make sense of anything. 

Her thumb brushes over the inside of the other woman's wrist, and she can't look away from her. Can't take her eyes off of the dark circles painting her skin in shades of purple, how _pale_ she looks .. and she wonders, if even through the haze of her sedation, she can hear them. If they're picking away at her, if they're _hurting_ her, and before she realizes it there are tears welling in the corners of her eyes. 

She doesn't bother wiping them away. 

Instead, she crawls onto the bed next to the other woman, making just as much space for herself as she needs – and she presses close, draping one of Roxie's arms around her, burying her face in the side of her neck just as easily as anything else. “I'm sorry they're hurting you,” she whispers, and she wonders if she would have even been heard if the other agent had been awake. She's fighting so hard to keep from breaking down, but she's more than just a little tired herself, and it's far too easy to lie there and curl around that smaller body. To try to forget why she'd ended up there in the first place. 

When those tears finally fall, they stain red hair and the pillowcase beneath it – and they don't stop coming. 

“.. I love you .. please .. _please_ be okay ..” 

Jay doesn't move until she feels her body grow stiff from the lack of movement, and even then, it's only to press a kiss to the edge of the other woman's jaw, a lingering thing tinged with the taste of salt. _Please be okay .._


End file.
